A Valentine's Day or Night?
by MarieNeal
Summary: Kyo is trying to confess to Tohru his feelings. Just when things couldnt get more difficult Yuki and Shigure go out for a 2 week vacation with out saying a word and does Arisa actually like Kyo?


Go easy on me whoever is reading this this is my first fanfic. Review please. The more reviews the more chapters. I already have the next 3 ready. Also to Mention Mature later on.

* * *

It is about 7:00 in the morning at Shigure's house.

Tohru was already dressed in her school uniform cooking breakfast. When she finished she set the table and walked upstairs stopping at a door knocking. "Yuki,

breakfast is ready, please hurry before it gets cold." Tohru got a moan as a response and then proceeded to the door at the end of the hallway. "Kyo, breakfast is

ready." Kyo was usually quick about getting downstairs in the mornings. "I'll be down in a few minutes Tohru." "Okay!" Tohru then went back downstairs to find

Shigure already eating. "Hello my dear Tohru, How are we doing this morning?" "Fine, thank you. I'm going to the grocery store this afternoon after school so if you

could please make me a list." "Why, of course Tohru dear." "thank you!" Kyo walked into the room. "Tohru, can I come with you?" "Why of course Kyo." "Aww young

love, so sweet!" "Shut up you damn dog, there something's I need to get." "whatever you say." Kyo gave Shigure a warning glare. Tohru looked upstairs to see that

Yuki hasn't come down yet. She then went upstairs to his room. She knocked on the door and received a moan out of him. "I'm coming in, Yuki." Tohru then opened

the door to find Yuki on the ground near a puddle of blood which had come out his mouth. "KYO! SHIGURE!" The two came running up the stairs. "What is it Tohru?"

They looked in Yuki's and saw Tohru trying to help him up off the ground. Kyo ran over and helped her. "Shigure! God damn it! Don't just stand there call Hatori!" "Yes,

Yes right away." Kyo put Yuki back in his bed. Tohru started panicing. "Oh my gosh! It's all my fault. I should've made sure he was feeling well." Kyo just sighed.

"Tohru will you calm down? It's not your fault. I'm sure he's fine." Kyo moved over to her and gave her a hug. "Hatori said he'd be here as soon as possible. Kyo and Tohru, You two

should be getting to school."

Kyo's Pov

"You two should be getting to school." "A-Alright!" Tohru said and then turned to me. "We better get going if before we are late." I sighed and took one last look at

Yuki before we left. Tohru and I were walking to school, I couldn't help but think what it would actually be like if I confessed my feelings to her amd why I had

actually hugged her. I started blushing at my stupidity and my remark to calm her down. That was definatly not the truth. "Kyo what's wrong? Are you feeling

alright? Your face is flushed." Tohru then put her forehead to mine. This didn't help any. I just got redder. "Well no tempature, your probaly just worried about Yuki

too right?" I started getting angr."Me? worried about the damn rat!? As if!" Tohru apologized. "I'm sorry, I just thought since my mom told me we can't actually

hate, but that we can dislike. That even if we dislike someone we still care about them in someway." I hated when she got all deep and crap like that. "Fine, I got

worried about the damn rat." She laughed. God did I love when she laughed. We approached the school. I walked with Tohru the rest of the way to our morning

lesson. We sat down and started on the lesson. Half way through the lesson I got bored and looked around the classroom. Tohru was paying full attention like

always. Her electrical friend paying attention as well. And that's when it hit me. Why don't I ask one of her friends if she likes me the way I do her. I looked at Hana

again. Can't ask her, she creeps me out. I looked at the yankee, she pisses me off. But hey, what did I have to lose? I wrote a note to her saying meet me after in

this classroom. Also that I wanted to talk to her privately. I folded the note and threw it on her desk she snapped away from the teacher and read it. She then

smiled and nodded her head.


End file.
